


Our promises

by swordofpaper



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Romance, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofpaper/pseuds/swordofpaper
Summary: It's time for the big 'S' race. Everyone is excitedly waiting for Adam to draw his opponent.'SNOW! That word shouted in ecstasy tore through Langi's thoughts, where the last rain was still falling and one phrase kept echoing ‘Don’t skate against ADAM!’.There were only two promises left between the two boys and one of them could break them very quickly.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Our promises

All Langa could think about was Reki not coming. This was the second time he had failed to show up at 'S'. It began to seem strange to him, after all, he would never be able to let it go before. Then why? Maybe it was the sound of the recent rain that he couldn't get out of his head. He felt like it was raining harder and harder with every word his friend said. All the while he had that terrified look in front of his eyes... ' _Don't skate against ADAM!_ '

'Langa.' He was snapped out of his trance by Joe's voice and a poke on his shoulder. 

Adam had just pulled a piece of paper out of a black box with his opponent's name on it. 

'SNOW! Fate favors us and weaves our paths together again!' Everyone could hear his loud, excitement-filled voice perfectly as he moved towards the blue-haired boy. Fate must have really favored them, if among so many applications, Langa was drawn. Or maybe it wasn't an excellent coincidence after all... 

'I'm not going to skate against you.' replied the younger man, and a heavy, thick silence fell for a long moment. 

Langa looked away and tightened his hand on the skateboard he was holding. A skateboard that Reki had made for him, taking care of every little detail.  
Every part of his body was raring to race. He wanted to feel that thrill of competition with Adam once again. He felt like he needed more and he was losing so much in it that he was starting to lose control. He felt like he was standing on the edge and it was driving him crazy. 

Adam's eyes shone and he tapped his boots in that strange way that had something unsettling about it. He moved even closer to Langa and leaned into his ear.

'You make me uncomfortable, my dear Langa. Don't you want to race against me when I've arranged our date so wonderfully? Perhaps next time I should make one for your little red-haired friend?' In an instant, Langa looked fearfully at Adam, and his breathing stopped for a moment. No one but him could hear those words. 'Admittedly, he doesn't seem to be the least bit of a worthy opponent, and last time I think I scared him a bit.' Adam began his performance again, showing off his manipulation skills. His contrite, inconsolable voice dripped with falsity. 'However, I will be left with no other choice if-'

'One last time.' He was interrupted momentarily by the younger boy. 'I am going to race with you this last time.'

'Excellent!' exclaimed Adam, throwing his hands in the air, and a fire of wild excitement came into his eyes. 

'Langa, what are you...' Cherry interrupted in mid-sentence. The sight of clenched fists and deep blue eyes filled with emptiness robbed him of speech. 

Langa felt like screaming. Everything inside him was bubbling and he felt an incomprehensible pain begin to tear him apart from the inside. He felt cold. But it wasn't the cold he was used to, the cold that made his lungs fill with pleasant, frosty air when snowboarding. Even though there was no snow around, he had the feeling that the world around him had become icy.   
He clutched at his chest, feeling something uncomfortable again. He missed Reki, who was like a warm sun. 

A green light flashed, accompanied by a loud sound. At the same moment, with a clatter, the wheels of the skateboards made contact with the ground. This was no ordinary race. Everyone had the impression that a fierce battle was taking place in front of them, which made the hair on their arms stand up and their hearts race just by looking at it. 

However, Langa could not concentrate one bit.   
He felt like his legs were shaking. He was riding right behind Adam, but it felt like the distance was much, much greater. His thoughts were empty and full at the same time. Something in them wheezed and squeaked. This was not what he wanted. He felt like he was lost and completely unaware of what was going on.

More. Faster.  
' _I don't get excited! I'm scared._ '  
I can reach higher.   
' _Do whatever you like._ '   
I'm able to do more.

' _You and I aren't... a good match anymore._ '

It was a moment. 

The skateboard landed on the ground the wrong way. Something crackled loudly. The body lost its balance. 

Langa had already fallen more than once, but here he was not wearing thick clothes and the ground was not covered with a large layer of snow. With a crash, he hit the hard ground and the sharp stones. He let out a scream in pain, and his ears rang shrilly. Everything around him became too loud and began to spin, and he was unable to move. 

Reki sat in his darkened room, once again watching videos of Langa, who was just learning to skateboard. Though it hurt to watch, he couldn't stop. 

Then suddenly an incoming call appeared on the screen. 

'Miya?' he asked in a weary voice. 

'Reki, it's not good! No. It's very bad!' exclaimed the younger boy, and a huge commotion could be heard in the background. 'Langa, he raced against Adam-'

'I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to know about any race.' he was interrupted momentarily by Reki, as if he had completely missed the boy's first words. He was sick of Adam, sick of all this.

'Langa is going to the hospital!'

Reki felt all the worst memories come back to him. The sight of his former friend with his body wrapped in bandages and cast appeared before his eyes. It was like getting hit with a steel fist straight in the stomach or in the face, or maybe even in both places at once.   
After all, he had told him, asked him, warned him. After all, he had promised him... 

'Adam, he... I don't know. Langa first refused and then, I really don't know what Adam said to him, but he looked bad. Reki where are you? Hello? Reki!'

There was silence on the other side as Reki was already at the bottom of the stairs, crookedly tying his shoes. He heard Langa say no, and at this point that was all that mattered. He wanted to know why.   
He ran out of the house and, without looking at anything, rushed ahead. Before his eyes he had Langa collapsing on the 'S' track. He had already dreamt it once, and he would really prefer if it was a bad dream this time too, even if he was going to wake up screaming in the middle of class again. He didn't want to see Langa with a cast on his body, but at the same time he wouldn't be able to sit in his room right now. 

When, out of breath, he entered the hospital, Joe, Cherry, Miya and Shadow were already there. They looked at him, but none of them spoke for a long moment. 

'For all we know, he may have a broken leg and arm' Cherry was the first to speak. 'His mother is a nurse here. She said she'd let us know when she knew more herself'

Waiting at this point was the worst thing that could happen to him. The hospitals had made him nauseous by what had happened to his friend, and now he had to wait to find out what had happened to Langa. The frustration that gripped him from the inside was unbearable. On the one hand, he still resented Langa for completely disregarding his words. He was terribly sorry that someone so important to him was blind to his feelings. He could have listened to him for once and tried to reason with him!  
On the other hand, he sat here and waited, picking at the cuticles of his fingernails out of nervousness. Still, he couldn't just give up on Langa.

In a moment, a woman appeared in the corridor and stopped at the sight of the group still in the waiting room. At the sight of the red haired boy, whom she had already seen in passing, the corners of her mouth lifted gently. She walked over to them. 

'He will now be grounded for an extended period of time, but he is fine now.' she said, and everyone gathered breathed a sigh of relief. 

Reki rose from his seat as if to say something, but hesitated at the last moment.

'Can Reki visit him?' Joe asked. 

'Of course, but not for long.'

The boy swallowed his saliva hard and, without a word, went up to the floor behind Langa's mother. He didn't even know if he wanted to go up there. He didn't know anything at that moment. 

'So you must be the friend my son used to sneak out of the house at night with.' The woman spoke again, and her voice was calm and gentle. It made Reki take a breath. 'Thank you for being there for him. Thanks to you, Langa has changed for the better' 

The red-haired boy didn't know what to answer at this point. What did she mean by saying that he had changed Langa for the better? After all, he had always been the same with him.

The woman announced that she would be in a room down the hall if he needed anything, and then Reki was left alone in front of the door to the room Langa was in. He stood in front of it, for a long moment unable to move to even grab the handle. His heart was beating restlessly and his hands were shaking slightly, but finally he sighed deeply and crossed the threshold. 

The sight of the cast on the boy's arm, the bandage on his head, and the bandage on his face made Reki's stomach tighten into a tight, painful knot. Langa lay motionless with a hazy gaze stuck somewhere in space. Only after a moment did he realize that someone had entered the room, and he twitched slightly when he saw who it was. 

'R...Reki'

'Why did you do that?' The question was asked immediately and the boy couldn't help clenching his fists. 

'I'm sorry-'

'Don't apologize to me!' Reki's voice was trembling and although he was doing poorly, he tried to hold back the emotions that were building up inside him. 'Just explain it to me.'

Langa pressed his lips together, which trembled slightly. This had always caused him difficulty. Conversations with others, especially more serious conversations, were complicated for him, and he often didn't know what the other person meant, or even got lost in what he himself was feeling. However, he would like to understand Reki, he would like to be able to talk to him.

'There's something strange about... in me. I don't know what it is, but I want more every time. Joe asked me if I was okay and I didn't know what he meant. Maybe there is actually something wrong? Skateboarding is exciting, it's just that I think... sometimes I lose control of it.' 

Langa's healthy hand tightened on his clothes at the point of his chest, exactly where that strange feeling comes. He couldn't sleep, thinking about all that Reki had told him, and slowly some things were starting to come to him. However, although he was beginning to recognize them, they were too complicated for him to understand.

Reki looked at the blue-haired boy with his mouth slightly parted. What Langa was saying was abstract to him and gave him even more reason to worry. After swallowing his saliva hard, he decided to sit on the edge of the bed. 

'Miya told me that you refused Adam at first.'

'Yes. But then he said that if I said no for sure, he would sweep you into it. He sounded... I didn't want him to hurt you again.'

Reki momentarily looked at Langa with wide eyes. His heart beat faster and something squeezed it tightly. He stared at the boy in front of him, and the words he had just spoken hung between them. Tears were beginning to gather in his honey colored eyes as he could no longer control his emotions. He never wanted anyone to see him like this, but it was all just too much. He felt as lost as he had ever felt before. Despite that, however, Langa's words made a warmth rise in his chest. Without thinking, he leaned over and suddenly hugged the boy tightly. 

'You're so stupid, Langa'

'Huh? R..Reki? ' He choked out, immediately after a groan of pain broke out from him. 

Reki's arms were squeezing him very tightly and only after a moment of confusion did he put a healthy arm around the boy's back. 

'Despite what happened, I won't give up skateboarding.'

Reki clenched his eyes as well as his mouth tightly, burying his face against Langa's neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part!


End file.
